


【盾冬】石墙

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, stonewall uprising
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: 献给6.28纽约格林威治村石墙事件51周年，献给那些无名的伟人。也献给Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，献给我的英雄。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文对美国警察的刻画仅为艺术加工，并无真实性。

Don't give up; I won't give up，

我绝不倒下。我决不言弃。

I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive,

我纵情铸就最伟大的自我，不卑不亢地行走于人世。

I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest.

今夜我纵情铸就最伟大的自我，存活于世，成就奇伟。

——Sia 《The Greatest》

Love Is Love.

美国队长赤手空拳地站在那里。

沉默不语，却好像一堵石墙伫立。

警察们身着全套装备完备的制服，双手端着步枪，黑洞洞的枪口紧张地环绕着他连成一片。领头的白人警察队长额间冒着冷汗，四肢僵硬地直面他站着。不知为何，他竟没有勇气像瞪着那些妨碍公务的白人糊涂蛋一样，凶横地瞪视眼前的大兵。

他妈的，他给自己鼓劲道，老子比他多当了几十年兵，而他不过是个穿紧身衣的傻蛋而已，指不定还是个死基佬……然而当他不期然对上那双坚毅的蓝眼睛，满腔怒火却又自动乖乖赛回肚子里头，养尊处优以至于肥硕的双腿几近发颤起来。

即使眼前的只是一个疲倦的Steve Rogers，结满茧子的大手被手里的装着蔬菜与早餐的塑料袋细绳勒出一道细细的红印。他甚至没有穿战服，更没有提上他唬人的盾牌。他穿着布鲁克林街头五美元一件的白色T恤，只是挺立在街道中央，一言不发。

可是没有人敢动作，没有人胆敢惊扰半醒的雄狮，而手里慎人的枪仿佛不过是一对对无用的摆设。哪怕随便某个莽撞的小伙子只要对准了准星开上一枪，保准能让这骇人的石墙轰然倒塌，依旧没有人敢动弹。

那可是天杀的美国队长——今天新上任的小警察抖着腿肚子想——那可是从小到大墙壁上上画报里的英雄啊。

六月的布鲁克林本应被自由的歌声填满，应该是繁忙的集市与喧闹的人群，而非是这样的全然的死寂。没有一丁点其他的响声，只有断断续续的镁光灯响声嘶哑作响，轻得像是试图从浅眠的狮子前溜走的老鼠。就连远远的叫卖声都似乎被这冰冷的浪潮淹没，一寸寸溶进寂静里。

这是1969年6月27日、一个平凡的星期五清晨的布鲁克林街头。这是美国队长从寒冰里被挖出的第九个年头，亦是他从九头蛇的贼窝里拽回他残破的挚友后的第二个夏天。

他的身后是一对少女，不过十六七岁年纪，脸庞的轮廓还未长开，眉眼间画着一点青涩又大胆的妆容。她们面对着密密麻麻无情的枪口，站在美国队长与警察对峙的浪尖，年轻的少女紧张到几乎不敢动弹。

然而她们仍然死死地抓住彼此的手，如何也不愿意被分开。她们清楚地知道，一旦她们的双手分开一寸，她们就会被无数只手臂死死拖着，拽进永无缘相见的黑暗深渊里头，在振聋发聩的吼声里变得麻木冷漠，变成一具行尸走肉来换取登上天堂的门票。等到那个时候，十个美国队长也无法把她们拉回原地了。

所以她们只能死死靠在一起，像是抵死缠绵的雀，贪恋彼此颈窝间一丁点温暖。

镁光灯飞快地闪着。

矮个子的女孩虽然害怕到抠紧了衣服下摆，却依然高高扬起了下巴，毫不畏缩于任人拍下记录自己“肮脏情感”的影像。

高个子的那个紧张地咬着下唇，却也把两边唇角用力扯开，装作轻松从容的样子。没有涂匀的艳红色唇彩干裂开来，却又像有着最灿烂的光泽。

“公民，请不要影响我们行使公务……”

警察队长的命令刻意一字一顿，似乎想要在男人面前增添几分威严来。然而伴着他不由得发抖的双手，却显得格外泄气。

Steve Rogers并不说话，只是面无表情如同石墙般扎根在那里。不知怎的，警察队长却从那磐石般坚毅的脸孔里看出了轻蔑的嘲讽。他气得想要跳脚，却又畏于美国队长的权威不敢妄动。

该死的，他在害怕什么呢？

他也不知道。明明他才是践行法律、惩治这群有精神病的同性恋小王八蛋、拯救他们堕落灵魂的那一个，凭什么他要心虚？明明他也是个队长，难道眼前这个人冠了个吓唬人的名头，就可以肆无忌惮妨碍他行使权力了吗？

他越想越觉得自己全然正义，原本下压着的双手也松动起来。身后的小警察们注意到了寂静里氛围的微妙变化，原本因疲累而悄悄垂下的双手复又高抬起来，只等“队长”的一声令下。

然而就在“队长”正被上头的怒火冲得不理智起来、准备下达什么命令的时候，一通匆忙的电话却及时将他浇得湿透。他双手捧着笨拙的听筒，恹恹听完电话，摇着尾巴迎和了几句。然后他愤恨地瞪了那两个小兔崽子一眼，气闷地挥一挥手，便让警察们纷纷收起了枪。

“最好别让我们再看见你们两个小基佬。”他凶狠地朝地上啐了一口，准备领着身后的警察们走人。

这时候美国队长却忽然动了。

男人抬起头，尖锐的眼神直直望进那另一位“队长”眼里，神色不变，却让那位“队长”一下子无端地心慌起来。警官不安地匆匆错开眼神，故作威严地双手握着皮革腰带转过身，脚步匆匆地领着他的下属们逃一般快步走了。不知为何，他后背上淡蓝色的制服布料无缘无故深了一大片。

气氛骤然松懈下来，媒体的灯光与话筒也逐渐躁动起来。一个大胆的家伙把话筒凑上前去大声问：“队长先生，请问您如何看待这种对于同性恋者的拘捕？”

Steve才转过去看了他一眼，还未说话，便立刻又被一波连一波汹涌的声浪淹没了。

“您也是同性恋者吗？”

“您今天公然与警察、与法律对抗，是否并不符合您的身份？您怎样解释您今天的行为？”

“……”

Steve面对着步步紧逼过来的媒体战线，无奈地后退几步护住那两个姑娘，转过头用眼神示意她们离开。他用双手推开涌上来的记者们，好让两个少女在他的护卫下可以弯腰逃离这里。

直到两个女孩已全然消失在街角，他才转回来面对着媒体。他先是皱了皱眉，似乎想要说些什么。然而对着闪个不停的镜头，却又只是摇了摇头，化成一声叹息。然后他礼貌地微笑起来，示意性地举起双手，慢慢后退着走出了媒体的包围。

方从包围线中脱身，他便陡然转过身，只留下一道沉默着奔跑的背影。

楼道里的灯时暗时灭的闪着光，墙壁有些返潮，黑色的霉菌无声无息地潜伏在墙角。脚步声在安静狭窄的楼梯间被无限放大，楼下的老人家摇着扇子在清晨的阳光里读报，收音机里传出Judy Garland断断续续的歌声。

其实Steve在华盛顿是有一套房子的，是属于退伍军官配发的福利，然而多数在前线拼命的士兵只分到了一身的病痛与午夜梦回的梦靥，再无其他。

与Bucky重逢前的七年荒诞的孤寂里，他一直独自住在那里。住在那胜似监牢的公寓里，他的心中一直是不平的，那些真正与他一道面对枪林弹雨的兄弟们才真正有资格住在这高档的公寓里，而不是那些安坐后方发号施令的花瓶。

然而现在不一样了。他收敛着脚步声慢慢走到门口，从口袋里掏出只扣着两把钥匙的钥匙环，厅呤嘡啷地插进门锁里打开了门。

现在，这个来自布鲁克林的男孩，终于再一次拥有了一个家。

他往往会想起二十多年前，在布鲁克林破旧的小公寓明媚的阳光里，Bucky斜戴着军帽笑着对他说，等战争结束以后，我们就好好地买一间房子住下来。那个时候，我们一定会有美好的生活。

我们可以去那家宽容的教堂举办一场秘密的婚礼；我们可以在墙壁上画满漂亮的壁画；你还可以在阳台上支起画架，我愿意做你最温顺的模特……

房子采光算不得好，尘埃在昏暗处沉默地漂浮，然而阳台上柔软的光也顺着木地板一路淌进屋中。他轻手轻脚把钥匙丢进门口的小瓷碟里，一面低下身来换鞋，一面喊Bucky出来吃早餐。

卧室的门吱呀一声拉开一条小缝，先是冒出一只赤裸的脚丫来，而后是薄衬布的睡衣，最后是蓬乱着头发的脑袋。他的左肩不自然地向上抬着，空荡荡一截袖子垂落下来。Steve的脸上划过刹那的心疼与愧疚，又被Bucky微微弯起的一点微笑扫去阴霾。

“你回来了。”Bucky就这样看着他，右手虚虚地撑着门檐。他的眼角挂着倦意，长发温顺地垂在肩上。他的微笑还有些不自然，可Steve已经能依稀够看出布鲁克林小王子旧时的痕迹。

二十年前的远梦也并非没有全然实现，Steve被这一念头霎时击中，眼泪一下子漫上来充盈了眼眶。他用力吸了吸鼻子，故作正常地提了提手里的袋子，耐心地笑着说，“是的。我……买了你小时候最喜欢的那家三明治。”

“等等，你先别说，让我想想——”Bucky连忙打断他，慢吞吞趿着硬跟的拖鞋走进狭窄暗沉的洗手间里，水龙头狰狞的吼声伴着断断续续的流水声传出来。

“好的。你今天想要到阳台吃早餐吗，Buck？今天天气不错，是个好日子。”

Steve将两个还温暖的三明治放在摆好的橙色盘子里，转身到厨房里端出两杯热好的牛奶。

“哦……额，好的？”

Bucky洗漱完从洗手间出来，现在他的头发已经收拾得整整齐齐了。Steve朝着他笑了一下，然后他们一道搬起木桌抬到阳台上去。Steve转回餐厅里拖出了两把椅子，他们在阳光里坐下。两人絮絮叨叨说了一会儿话，聊着诸如茉莉花、红茶和印象画派之类随意的东西。

这样的画面在这两年之初，Bucky刚刚住进这间小屋的时候，是Steve几乎不能想象的。

那时候这屋子里还空空荡荡，没有墙壁上未完工的壁画，没有沙发上泛黄却松软的抱枕，没有明亮的碗碟和枕被。只有一个残破的Steve Rogers和比他还要残破的多的Bucky Barnes，背对着背在昏暗的角落里各自舔舐遍体的伤痕。

在彼时想要让Bucky走进阳光里头是全然不可能的事情。他总是只身缩在房间里最最黑暗的角落，抱着双膝坐在墙角。他不哭，也不闹，更不会尖叫。他只是坐在那里，安静地，像一堵坍塌破碎的石砖墙。而Steve Rogers呢？他看似无坚不摧，可在Bucky看不见的、石墙的另一侧，却早已被凛冽的风撞成了碎末。

可他们谁也不肯说。

Bucky扮演着努力开始新生活的失足者，Steve扮演着完美的守护者，背抵着背演出一场心知肚明的戏码。

一切已经好了太多，Steve咬下一大口三明治，用力地咀嚼像是在吞咽涌到喉间的酸涩。至少朝阳在缓慢地熔融西伯利亚坚硬的冰原，而他即便双手已经鲜血淋漓，总也在竭力挖开冰层，挖出那颗温热跳动的心。

是的，至少，一切都在变好。

Steve快要结束他第二个三明治的时候，Bucky慢慢地放下了喝到一半的牛奶，疑惑地仰起头问：“是Morik夫人的三明治餐车吗？”

Steve先是愣了一下，才回想起吃饭前中断的话题。他毫不掩饰面上惊喜的神情，鼓励地朝着Bucky笑着说：“是的，就是那里。”

Bucky咬着下唇小小地笑起来，垂下头道，“我记得上学前总会经过那里。你妈妈值班的时候，我们就在那里买早餐吃。”

“是的，你总是走在人行道的边沿，叼着三明治，一手叉着口袋歪过头和我说话。她现在有了一家店面，宽敞又明亮。你能想象吗？一眨眼，Morik夫人都已经快六十了。她没有结婚，和她的侄女一起经营着小店。”

Bucky认真听他说话，时不时微笑一下，然后他慢慢皱起眉，过了好一会儿，终于小声试探着说：“嘿，Steve，我是说，我有点想去看看她，——还有她的小店。可以吗？如果不方便的话……”

“怎么会！”Steve连忙说，“你想今天下午去吗？”

“你不是要去将军那里吗？明天去吧。”

“不，那是上午。好吧，那就明天去……你下午想要去那边的街心公园走走吗？然后我们去拜访那个心理医生，你记得的吧？”

“哦……好。”

Bucky坐在沙发上捧着抱枕听收音机，抬起头朝准备出门的Steve笑了笑。Steve在心里默默捂住胸口，百般不舍地慢慢合上了门。他三步并两步地快步走下楼，伸手推开沉重的铁门。

铁门吱呀作响，门外的老人已经在躺椅上安静地睡着了，阳光正好，一切都是温和的模样。

他绕到积着水的停车棚里，迈上哈雷掏出钥匙打火。引擎的响声惊扰了棚上打盹的鸟儿，哗啦一声冲进了繁密的叶间。转弯汇进川流不息的车流当中，Steve在心中盘算着早些结束事务，还来得及赶回家为Bucky烹饪一顿丰盛的午餐。

他这样想着压低身子加大了速度，飞快地朝着目的地的政府大楼驶去。

“今天上午7:12分前后，美国队长Steve Rogers在布鲁克林贝鲁街街头与警察发生了冲突……”

本已昏昏欲睡的Bucky被熟悉的名字惊醒，坐直了身子调高收音机的音量，不自觉地向前倾身去听主持人带着布鲁克林口音的播报。

“据本台记者报道，美国队长是为了保护一对在街头举止亲密的女同性恋不被警察拘捕而发生冲突，这是本月第三起因同性恋相关规定而引起的矛盾。即便警察举着十几柄步枪对着Steve Rogers，他也没有退缩好让警察们实行‘正义’。关于他的这一举动，已经有了很多议论与猜测。”

“据一位LGBT人士透露，他们普遍认为美国队长这一英勇的行为给予了他们很大的勇气与支持，但也有人悲观地认为这只是一场政治作秀：既然所有阻碍警察执法的人都受到了惩罚，为什么他能够安然无恙？”

“而本台记者从附近的民众中了解到，有人猜测Steve Rogers或许也是个不声张的同性恋者，因此在他的同类遭遇危险的时候选择挺身而出，而不像他们中的大部分一样漠然地走过。也有人认为美国队长是出于对于人权的尊重和对所谓权威的法律的质疑而选择站出来。”

“也有激进派人士表示，因为美国队长今天错误的、助纣为虐的行径，以及他的隐藏的同性恋身份，而不会再愿意看到Steve Rogers出现在任何政府的公开场合。就在今天早上，有二十三位议员联名要求剥夺他的美国队长称号……”

Bucky滞住了呼吸，伸手用力地折断了收音机的天线，把收音机远远丢到一边。他瞪大了眼睛惊恐地盯着它，尤嫌不够，他逃也般钻进了房间里，把自己埋进黑暗的角落里。

才不是这样……不，没有人能够剥夺Steve Rogers的美国队长称号。

不可以。那可是他最好的布鲁克林少年……

他军装上闪闪发亮的那些勋章，他身上难以计量的伤痕，深埋冰雪下二十年的寒冷，怎么能够因为他所爱的是一个男人，就被轻易抹消了呢？

难道在Steve陪着他慢悠悠吃着早餐、岁月静好的时候，那23个议员正满心激动地拟着联名信，盘算着如何一举击碎这坚实的石墙吗？

他想不明白为什么，为什么人心中的偏见竟比西伯利亚的寒冰还要难以穿透、比最坚硬的石墙还要难以击碎？为什么人竟会这样的充满恨意，以至于时时刻刻拿着显微镜等着捉住人的把柄好将他打倒呢？

无论Steve Rogers是否是美国队长，在Bucky Barnes心中他永远是最勇敢、最智慧、最伟大的Steve Rogers，他永远的布鲁克林少年。

可是如果真的会因此收走他所有的勋章，否认他累累的战功，遗忘他从冰下被剥离出来后依旧不息的战斗与奉献呢？那样的话……Steve该何其失望呢？他曾为之献出生命的国家，竟以这样的傲慢来报答他么？

更何况，Bucky知道Steve所爱的人是他。

他一直都知道。他只是不说，因为他太明白这一身份意味着什么。他清楚地记得因为是同性恋而被拘入监牢、绝望自杀的邻居，他清楚的记得落在被看见与Steve接吻的他身上的每一脚重击与大声的辱骂……

他太清楚了，所以他不说。

可是他忘了，他不说，Steve也依旧会沉默而坚定的默默深爱着他，以至于这样的深情满溢出来，成为他人指责他的话柄。

Bucky多么想到楼下的超市里买上一把手枪，闯进那二十三个议员的会议室里头，干脆利落地解决一切。

可是他不能。

Steve奔波了多久，才终于让法官，让将军，让那些虎视眈眈的政客承认Bucky是受害者、是无辜者，让他终于可以拖着破碎的灵魂住进这间小屋而不是冷冰冰的牢笼，他又怎么能够因一时冲动而毁掉这一切呢？即使是为了Steve。

即使是为了Steve。

他什么也做不了，只能躲进他自己铸建的囚笼默默地祈祷着，为他深爱的男孩祈福。

1969年6月22日，Judy Garland挣脱了一生的苦痛颠簸，终于化身快乐的青鸟飞跃彩虹，在星辰万丈之上枕白云而眠，“Somewhere over the rainbow”的歌声再一次穿过了大街小巷。

马丁路德金的鲜血在一年前凝固在孟菲斯的青年旅舍，民权运动的浪潮自此陷入长久的沉默，然而长久的沉默之下，是暗流危机四伏地涌动。

这注定不是一个平静的夏，她的死讯像是雨季前闷热空气里的最后一点水汽，汇入乌云之上骤然掀起一场蓄谋已久的风暴。


	2. Chapter 2

生日快乐，队长。

The only heaven I'll be sent to,

唯一我心之所向的天堂，

Is when I'm alone with you,

仅是同你独处的圣殿。

If I'm a pagan of the good times,

若指控我是这虔诚盛世的异教徒，

My lover's the sunlight,

吾爱便是我的光明永沐。 

——《Take Me To Church》Hozier

Love Is Love.

“你就是停不下来给我惹事，是不是，Rogers？”Russo将军向后倚在椅背上，神情戏谑地仰头睨视着高大的男人，收音机里不息止地滋滋拉拉播放着媒体无谓的争论。

Steve Rogers逆光军姿挺立，坚毅的神情隐在阴影里，双手紧贴着精壮有力的大腿伸直。他低下头来严肃地看着将军，几不可察地挑起左侧的眉毛，朗声说：“将军，我不明白你说的是什么意思。”

“你不明白？”Russo眯起眼睛，伸手用力敲敲一旁的收音机。收音机不堪重负地低吼一声，屋子里便骤然陷入了长久的沉默。将军凝着双眸盯着他，摆出十足威严的样子。如若这里站着个新兵蛋子或者普通的上尉，大抵早已经腿软了。

可惜这是Steve Rogers，是美国队长，是布鲁克林街头永远学不会逃跑的小个子。

抬起手腕看了眼手表上的钟点，Steve皱着眉打断了将军努力向他施压的尝试，“如果你认为阻止纽约警察的暴行是为你添麻烦的话，将军，我很遗憾。”

Russo的神情僵住了。半晌，他站立起来，椅子径直向后滑出撞在身后的玻璃幕墙上，砰得一声又颤巍巍滑开。然而他纵使站起身依旧要比Steve矮上一截，只好用力扯了扯绿色军装，仰起头瞪着Steve。

“听着，小子，”Russo伸手在Steve胸口用力戳了两下，“那是两个小蕾丝，你明白吗？你像个鸡妈妈一样护着你的Barnes已经足够了，难道两个不相识的异类你都要冲上去保护？你怎么想的？毁掉你的政治形象来换取一群精神病人的的支持？何况他们中的多数甚至不打算领你的情。真是愚蠢又冲动的行为……”

Steve低下头攢紧了拳头，只是冷着脸不置一词。Russo望了眼他鼓起的手部肌肉，沉默了一会儿又说：“嘿，你和你那个鹿仔哪怕真有点什么浪漫故事，也都给我藏好了，知道吗？”

正是这句话终于触怒了Steve，他直视着Russo隐忍着道：“将军，这么说，我在你眼里也是精神病人了，是吗？”

“是。”Russo毫不避讳地宣布，话音里几乎还带着几分自豪，“但鉴于你继续战斗对国家的价值大过于美国队长因是个鸡奸犯而入狱的价值，所以你、还有你那个纳粹朋友，才能够继续在你们那间小茅屋里苟延残喘，而不是在监狱里头。”他摆出一副Steve应当感激涕零的深情，激出男人撇过头的一声嗤笑。

“哦，顺便，只是知会你们一声，Feige上将希望将几桩，你知道的，不太见得光的活动，归在Bucky Barnes的名下。”

“为什么？”

“你那好友档案里头这种事情数不胜数，再加上几桩自也毫不起眼。再说，当年审判的时候不是不曾公开审理，且没有追责他这几十年的腌臜事？否则你们哪有这样的宁日？这样的要求毕竟不算过分。”

“抱歉，将军，恕我不能从命。”

“我知道你不乐意。但那是Feige上将，炙手可热的人物，你若不同意，以后他给你我要是使些什么小绊子……只是几个政治斗争里的小手脚而已，为美利坚政府做事总比为纳粹做事好，是吧？”

“现在我可不能保证你们的政府究竟是人民的政府还是纳粹的政府了。”Steve沉默了一会儿，拳头捏紧了又松开，最后冷冷地说，“不过既然这事没有什么我发表意见的余地，那么，好，我不会再过问。现在我可以离开了吗？”

“你走吧。”Russo将军像是打完了一整场仗——尽管他几乎不曾上过前线——终于精疲力尽地倒在座位里头，挥挥手遣Steve离开。

男人大步迈出办公室，门重重落下砸在门框上，把Russo将军惊得险些跳起来。

Steve将手伸进口袋深处握住了安然放置的录音笔，缓缓揿下了关闭钮，颇有深意地微笑着快步跑出了大楼。

骑着哈雷回到小宅时已经近午。如果这就是小茅屋的话，Steve一边匆匆忙忙跑上楼一边想，那么给他十幢Feige将军的豪华别墅他也不愿意换。

他着急地推门进屋，担心在Russo那里耽搁太久，Bucky不能按时吃上中饭。倒不是Bucky如何娇贵，只是Steve总是想竭尽全力以给Bucky最好，似乎这样就能稍稍弥补二十年的寒霜。

门吱呀一声大开，他如故将钥匙掷进瓷碗里，俯身换上拖鞋。然后他抬起头，便倏然像是被雷击中般僵在了门口，下巴险些收不回来：饭桌上不知为何竟已经摆好了一大桌佳肴。

“嘿Buck，你领了什么田螺姑娘回来吗？”他呆呆地问，疑惑地盯着桌上诱人的布鲁克林家常菜。

他的Bucky就这样踏着晨辉从厨房里走出来，额角上抹开一点白灰，有汗水亮晶晶地从颔下滴落，顺着脖颈流进衣服里。男人围着Steve黑白灰单调的围裙，却在阳光里闪闪发亮。

“我在这间小厨房里忙乎一上午可不是为了什么田螺姑娘的论调，”他弯着眼眸笑说，单手把最后一盘烤土豆慢慢放到桌上。时光像是恍然与三十年前重合，汇聚在烤土豆片右侧一如既往的那点焦糊上。

见Steve仍旧傻愣愣地呆在门口，Bucky忍不住大笑出声，用仅剩的一只手上前把他拉到桌边。他这才看见男人脸上无声奔涌的泪花，因在暗处泛出耀眼的阳光而显得格外明亮。他先是在原地愣了一下，然后又不禁笑起来，用右手指腹替他抹去眼泪：“别哭了，傻瓜，赶紧吃饭吧，别凉了。”

Steve吸了吸鼻子沉沉地跌在椅子上，拿起勺子丢了魂一般傻愣愣地舀起一大勺奶油蘑菇浓汤塞

进口中，一边喝汤一边仍有眼泪直往下流。带着甜味的泪水混着浓汤灌进嘴里，带出了更多停不下来的泪。Bucky站在他身边不说话地静静看着，用独臂慢慢安抚般揉弄着他金黄的脑袋。

Steve越吃越着急，索性放下了勺子双手捧着碗直接一饮而尽。喝得又急又快，到后面近乎哽咽，奶油汤果不其然呛进了气管。

他剧烈地咳嗽起来，Bucky匆匆跑进厨房为他倒了凉水，一如他还是一个小豆芽而Bucky耐心照顾哮喘突发的男孩时。男人的残臂徒劳的前伸下意识想要捧住Steve的脸，却又愣住了看向自己左肩，无可奈何地笑起来把碗递进Steve手里。

“我越来越没用了，”他低着头苦笑着说，“都没法照顾你了。”

Steve只是仰起头喝了一大口水，泪眼汪汪地抬起头看着他。

“你急什么呀？有没有人跟你抢，小混蛋。”他不轻不重地曲起手指在Steve鼻尖敲了下。Steve缩了缩脑袋，又得寸进尺地用双手死死抱住了Bucky的腰，疲惫地埋进他怀里。

“你今天真的很勇敢，我为你骄傲，Stevie。”Bucky把头靠在Steve头顶上，像是鼓足了很多勇气，终于说。

Steve闷闷地应了一声，然后小声问：“你听说了？”

“是呀，整个纽约好像都在讨论这件事，就连对门76岁的Cariel奶奶都来问了；Peggy也拨了电话来，批评你太冲动莽撞……”

“你不觉得我太冲动、太莽撞吗？”Steve似乎刻意耍小性子一样埋在Bucky怀里蹭了蹭，问道。

Bucky却好像听见了什么天大的笑话：“要是不冲动、不莽撞，不在看到那群警察的暴行时候冲上去仗义执言的话，那你就不是我认识的Steve Rogers了。你还是个弱不禁风的小子的时候就敢跟枪口对着干了，难道你变成四倍大了、变成美国队长了，就会失去这样的勇气吗？”

Steve神采奕奕地望着他，弯起嘴角如朝阳般灿烂地笑起来，眼泪却又不听指挥地往下坠。Bucky叹口气用力推开他沉重的大脑袋，“赶紧吃饭，混蛋。”

“你的薯条又炸软了。我可以不吃吗？”

“闭嘴。不可以。”

“……好吧。”

一切就仿佛从未改变。

两颗残破的心紧紧靠在一起，拥抱着彼此又相融成为彼此，也似乎重新变得完整起来，就像是一颗心脏在两个空荡荡的胸腔里拼尽全力地跳动。

心理医生的长谈如今是Bucky的老朋友了。不同于开始时惊惧胆怯的躲闪，他现在可以在Steve在门口等待的情况下安静地坐上两个小时，尽可能磕磕绊绊回答上Wilson夫人的多数问题。

他们是在退役军人服务中心认识Wilson夫人的。她才不过二十五六岁，心理学硕士毕业，新与男友结婚，一同在退役军人服务中心志愿服务。当时Steve在前台排队，Bucky一个人安静又惊恐地席地坐在大厅的角落，而Wilson夫人背着单肩包坐到他身边冰冷的地上，侧过头微笑着说：“早上好，大兵。”

Steve回来的时候，他们已经交谈了有半小时功夫——谢谢服务中心惊人的效率——虽然多数是Wilson夫人在缓慢地倾诉。但是上帝啊，能够继续坐在原地而不匆匆逃跑，对于刚被宣判无罪的Bucky而言已是奇迹。此前他们并非没有找寻过心理医生，但无不以失败告终。所以当Bucky犹豫地在某个午后找到Steve，问是否可以让Wilson夫人做他的心理辅导员时，Steve当即欣然同意。事实证明，Bucky没有找错人。

一年多来每周他们都会与Wilson夫人约在布鲁克林社区中心的空教室。然而这次却有些特殊，Wilson夫人因公在格林威治村一处心理援助中心坐诊一整月，来不及赶回布鲁克林。Bucky正在关键的恢复期，Steve担心另生变故或是耽误了治疗，便最终决定乘地铁去往格林威治村。

这是更换了新据点后的初次谈话，勉强挺过了地铁一关的Bucky对于要进入又一个新环境而感到惴惴不安。他们自安全通道上楼——这是Wilson夫人的特意嘱咐，而后从无人的小径进入了Wilson夫人的新办公室。路上几乎没有遇到什么人，这缓解了Bucky心中难息止的紧张。Steve捏了捏他的手以示鼓励，而Bucky则主动向Wilson夫人问了安。

“下午好，James。”Wilson夫人在Bucky对面坐下，递给他一碟洗净的水果，“今天怎么样？”

“不算坏。”Bucky微笑一下，倾身拿了一只苹果握在手中，转过头看了眼身后站着的Steve。

Steve无辜地摊了摊手，Wilson夫人则示意他到内间等候，“——你们最好不要去到走廊上。”Wilson夫人欲言又止地微笑一下。Steve露出一个疑惑的神情，但仍旧听话地走进了内间。

Wilson夫人与Bucky的对话断断续续地传进来，听见Bucky偶尔低低的笑声时，Steve觉得自己好像要被这灿烂的六月的阳所熔融。他随手翻开一本心理学的书籍阅读起来，手表上的时针就这样不知不觉地走过一格。

原以为平静的午后自当平静地度过，然而一道轻到常人难以听见的尖叫骤然尖锐地刺破了安宁。Steve丢下书几乎跳起来，手搭上外出的门却又犹豫地收回。Bucky一定也听见了，他想，他应该走出去。正当他摁下把手的时候，外间传来一阵剧烈的骚乱。Steve连忙打开门，只看见通往走廊的破旧木门大开着，而Bucky已经无影无踪。

他快步出门，恰巧看见Bucky一脚粗暴地踹开了隔壁房间的门。腐朽的木门禁受不起超级士兵的踢蹬，重重拍击在另一侧的墙壁上。刺眼的光亮倏然充满了昏暗的房间，一切黑暗都无所遁形。房内白大褂的“医生”脸庞上带着愕然，Steve与Bucky则一下子脸色煞白。

一个少年苍白地昏迷在木椅上，手脚都被粗绳牢牢捆着。白墙上投影着一个果身男子的色青艳照，而白大褂的“医生”手里则握着两块通着电流的金属片，牢牢贴在少年的太阳穴两侧。

Bucky宕机在原地，几乎无法相信自己所见。半晌他才终于理解了眼前的景象，毫不犹豫地径直快步走进屋中，从呆住的“医生”手中迅速夺下凶器用牙生生咬断，最后不可置信地问：“你们这是在，做什么？”

“这是同性恋的治疗工作，”一个笑容完美的女士蹬着十二厘米的高跟匆匆赶来，声音温柔地站在身后为他们解释，即使Steve和Bucky同时愤怒地瞪着她也依旧岿然不动，“虽然过程较为痛苦，是通过青少年对同性产生生理反应时进行电击，从而治疗这一精神疾病。但是经过多年的实际运用的经验，这是一种极为有效的治疗手段……”

少年被Steve搀扶着虚弱地走出房间，双腿发软地站立在明日里，手腕上留着深到几乎留下淤青的印痕。他僵硬地扯出一个微笑，几乎不敢直视地望着那位女士道：“谢谢你们，可以让我成为一个正常人。”

那位女士弯下腰温情款款地抚了抚少年的脑袋，然后直起身转过来微笑着看向Steve与Bucky，像是一个胜利的孔雀般高高抬起了下巴。Steve的眉眼里已经显现出了愤怒的神情，然而Bucky只是握着断裂成两节的电线，低垂着脑袋在他身后轻声喊了一声“Steve。”

忽然间万千杂噪涌进了Steve耳边的寂静，他听见高高扬起的巴掌落在穿着异装的男孩身上，听见女孩被父亲怒吼着拉扯进这阴暗的监牢；他听见警察凶恶地逮捕“异类”，听见政客怒骂同性恋者破坏社会安宁；他听见绝望的尖叫声，他听见哭声，然后他听见一声疲惫的呼唤。

Russo洋洋自得的嘴脸霎时出现在他的脑中。他转过头望着Bucky，而Bucky也抬起头来沉默地看着他。隔着无数的哭声与尖叫，他们良久对视。忽然男人一下子泄了气，像是轰然倒塌的石墙陷进了湿泞的现实的土壤里。

挺直的脊背弯曲了，不败的身躯坠落了，完美女士踏着胜利的高跟鞋扬长而去，而失败者美国队长坐在空旷的办公室里无言地注视着白墙出神。

“那位女士，”Wilson夫人忽然说，“Miss.Gliford，“曾经”也是一位女同性恋者。”

没有人回答，只有长久的寂静响彻空旷。

“嘿，大兵们。我知道你们憎恶这一切，我也是。你看，我生来有着黑色的皮肤。就在这十年间，种族隔离才新被废止，然而我们都知道歧视远未停止。金博士的死亡说明了一切。”

“但是我永远相信光明就在前方。十年、二十年、三十年……我们或许仍将良久奋斗，但是我愿意为之而战。我知道你们一定也是。是吗？我的战士们。”

“——是的，长官。”

他们笔直地站起身，五指死死并拢，食指紧抵在右眉处，迎着耀眼的阳光齐声说。


	3. Chapter 3

Standing, by the wall,

我们背靠石墙站立，

And the guns, shot above our heads,

枪响如雨点从头顶划过，

And we kissed, as though nothing could fall,

而我们亲吻，世界亦不因此坠落，

And the shame, was on the other side,

不顾石墙另一端的“羞耻”，

Cause we re lovers, and that is a fact,

我们相爱的真相不可撼动，

We can be heroes, for ever and ever,

而你我皆是英雄，以永恒为度量。

——Bob Dylan 《Heroes》

Love Is Love.

他们在湖畔接吻的瞬间，纽约城的路灯骤然齐齐亮起向他们献礼。没有燃烧的激情，只有柔软的触碰与扫过脸颊的眼睫。Steve自然地将手环在Bucky腰上，一如他们在雨中战壕、营帐暗角、密林深处曾无数次做过的那样。

他们没看见中年白人叼着烟鄙夷的眼神，没看见巡逻警察掏出的对讲器；没有听见青年们凑在烟雾后低低的絮语，也没有听见女人尖利的厌弃。

没有。他们也不在乎。

他们只是站在“精神病院”门前如寻常伴侣一样接吻，忘情地、却更像一场静默的示威。

“`某日我对星星许愿，在遥远的彩云之上醒转，在那里烦恼如柠檬般融化。’Judy Garland的歌喉在美国可谓家喻户晓。就在昨晚，她的遗体终于回到了她的家乡。而今晚，这位优秀的女演员的葬礼与悼念会就将举行……”

“哦，Poor Judy，”Marsha拉开吧台边的高脚凳跨坐上去，“该死的好莱坞老油条们。米高梅？杀人凶手。还有那个丈夫？懦弱蛋，基佬之耻。”

男人，不，应当称她为女人。她戴着宽大帽沿的黑帽，穿着曳地的玫粉色长裙，深黑的面庞上用腮红抹开一道亮粉。她坐在高脚凳上，翘起踏着细高跟的脚，向隔壁座的好友晃了晃手里的鸡尾酒。

“完全同意。”Syliva捏起高脚杯的细颈与她碰杯。

“条子们今天还没来？”她转过头看了眼酒吧低调的木门。

“我看差不多到点了，守时的好公仆。”Syliva看了眼腕上的手表，嗤笑一声。

“哦上帝，”Marsha翻了个白眼，转过身子用手肘撑着吧台说，“他们究竟有完没完了？一个多月了，一天不落，每天还有截然不同的理由，真是辛苦他们了。”

“我们都失去了多少战友了？我真要忍不了了。”

Marsha刚要回答，身后走来一个高瘦白人男性轻轻拍了拍她：“女士，最近查得严，你穿得这么显眼，我想你或许最好往里面坐些——只是善意的提醒。”

“谢谢你的好意，但是，不。”Marsha微笑着向他眨眨眼，双手托起酒杯抿了一口。白人男性耸耸肩，端着酒杯转身走了。男人在角落的阴影里落座，便好像是消失在夜色里。

Steve终于排完了冰激凌车前的长龙，正结了帐准备去找Bucky。四顾看见路边有一个黑人小女孩握着一大束气球不安地站在那里，他顿了顿脚步转身走到女孩跟前，半蹲下身子问：“我可以买一个海绵宝宝气球吗？”

黑人女孩有些羞涩地往后退了一步，然后从手里的气球中拣出系着海绵宝宝的一根塞到Steve手中。她比了一个二，紧张地低下头。

Steve从钱包里翻出五美元塞在女孩手里，朝她友好地微笑一下。女孩的脸庞一亮，灿烂地笑着看他牵着高飞的气球站起身。

这是一个美丽的夜，抬头望着在风里晃晃悠悠的海绵宝宝，Steve想。他悠闲地拿着为Bucky买的冰激凌，粉色的冰激凌球看上去可爱至极，与男人的高大相比显得分外违和。

粉色，草莓味，这是Bucky的要求。想到Bucky正盘腿坐在长椅上乖乖等他时候，Steve忍不住低下头微笑起来，用拇指擦了擦鼻翼，足下的脚步也更轻快了起来。

今天是自他醒转来初次与Bucky接吻，而他的“挚友”的味道如二十年前一样美妙。他们可以再在公园里头走上一圈路，然后手牵着手晃悠悠走回家里。或许，或许今晚他甚至可以抱着Bucky入眠。想到这里，他的脸颊忍不住烧得如天际的霞云一样火红。

然而当他走近Bucky等待的长椅，却意外看见围成一圈的看热闹的人群，叽叽喳喳像雀鸟一样凑在一起。

不安霎时涌上他的心头，匆匆小跑上前，Steve伸手拨开人群艰难挤进去。冰激凌球在拥挤中坠落在地，又因混乱的踩踏化成深黑色的泥泞。

但Steve已经无暇顾及冰激凌球的死活，因为他终于看见人群所围观的景象，而那让他的呼吸骤然息止：Bucky被一位警察反扭着手跪压在地上，棕色的长发被地上的潮湿染得脏乱不堪。被压制住的男人毫无反抗，只有疲倦从那平静的绿眼睛里流出来。

Steve Rogers呆住了。海绵宝宝从他手里挣脱，摇摇晃晃地向无尽黑暗的苍穹飞去，又被鲁莽的鸟儿冒冒失失地戳破，发出惊天动地的一声巨响。人群被这突如其来的爆炸声惊吓到，便顿时作鸟兽散，只留下杵在原地的美国队长。

“哦，瞧瞧谁来了，我们尊敬的美国队长先生，”另一个站在一旁的巡警转向他冷笑着说，“您来找您的情夫了，是不是？您说巧不巧，这位独臂先生戴不了手铐，而我又不想和这位死基佬拷在一块儿。您不妨考虑考虑，和我们一道走上一趟？”

Steve几乎用尽了全身的力气才压抑着怒火问出声：“请问我的朋友犯了什么事情？”

“哦，我尊敬的队长，你亲爱的情人被指控骚扰这位先生，又因为被拒绝而恼羞成怒，因此与这位先生发生了冲突。”

他这才看见警察们身后站着的一位白人青年，双手插着兜单脚踩着滑板睨着地上匍匐的男人。在另一侧站着一个颤巍巍的黑人小男孩，被另一名辅警拎着后衣领不知所措地缩成一团。

“Bucky，发生了什么？”Steve压根不理睬那警察傲慢的言语。

回答的声音有些喘不过气，简短的答复闷闷地穿破六月炎热的空气，尖锐地刺在Steve的胸口：“那混蛋欺负那个小男孩。”

“哦哦哦，说谎可不对。不过看在你是……的份上，可以理解。嘿先生，”那警察随便指着一位路过者问道，“你可看见那位年轻的先生欺负那东西了？”

“我——似乎看见了？”

“你可是一位白人，先生，请你慎重说话。你愿意和法律合作吗？”警官神情严肃地压下来，从兜里掏出一支录音笔。

“……我，我也不太确定。”那路过者连连后退几步，胆怯地悄悄瞟了一眼Steve，借着黑暗的掩护匆匆而去，嘟囔着再也不要瞎凑热闹之类的话语。

“真可惜。那位女士呢，你可看见美国队长的情人骚扰这位先生？”

“我想我确切看见了。”尖利的女声大声答复道，“不仅如此，我还看见他与这位体面的先生在大庭广众之下行苟且之事。”她扬了扬下巴指向Steve。

巡警顿时摆出一幅为难的表情，得寸进尺地向前几步走到Steve身边，附在他耳边说：“啊哦，糟糕，扳回一局，队长。”

他伸手拍拍男人绷紧的肩膀，站在他面前低头点燃一根烟，又将烟雾吐在他脸上，然后得意地大笑起来。Steve Rogers的指甲深深陷进掌心里，几乎就想要伸出拳头将那洋洋自得的面容打得粉碎。

“跟我们走一趟去做个笔录吧，顺便和我们的“队长”会一会……”巡警的话还未说完，急促的呼喊从对讲机里炸出来，如惊雷划破空旷的寂静。

巡警将对讲机拿到耳边听了一会儿，将烟丢在地上几脚踩灭，然后转身对同僚道：“是那帮娘炮们，好像出什么乱子了，上面要我们增援去。”他又转回身直面着Steve，向他敬了个极不标准的军礼，“暂且放你们一马，我尊敬的基佬队长。”

警察们大摇大摆地走了。那个青年没了底气，看着高他一头的美国队长，也屁颠颠跑了。Bucky瘫倒在地上喘气，那个黑人小男孩快步跑过来在他身边蹲下，握着他的独手小声道歉。

“不，孩子，你不需要道歉。”Bucky慢慢撑起身，又因为两边重心不稳险些再摔倒，他倚着身后的铁皮垃圾桶坐稳，伸出手摸了摸小男孩的脑袋，微笑着叮嘱他，“早点回去吧，你家里人该担心了。”

直到小男孩瘦削的背影消失在了夜色里，Bucky才仰起头看着站立在身前的高大男人，压下急促的喘息弯起嘴角撒娇般问：“我的冰激凌呢？你怎么没给我买来？”

“我排了好长的队呢。可是刚才人实在太多，不小心挤掉了，是我不好。不过那边的冰激凌车还没关，再去买一只吗？”

“好啊……要不换香草味吧？我突然改了主意，不想再吃草莓味了。”

“都听你的。”Steve握住Bucky伸来的手，用力把他拽了起来。Bucky拍了拍膝盖上的尘土，又仔细理了理蓬乱的发直到那看上去整齐体面了不少。他紧紧与Steve的手十指相扣，笔直站在他身侧，仰起头让月光从他骄傲的脸庞上流下来，然后同Steve手牵着手一道大步走在公园的大道上。

木门忽然开始嘎吱作响的时候，原本喧闹不已的酒吧骤然陷入沉默。Marsha挑了挑眉，敲了敲吧台，压低身子对正在擦拭工作台的调酒师说：“他们来了。”

调酒师叹口气，将手里的抹布往台子上一扔，低声咒骂着推开木栏走出吧台。“有完没完了！”他带着恼火小声骂道，“这倒好，老板逃去了英国，留我们收拾这烂摊子，条子和黑帮，哈……”

随着“砰”的一声巨响，酒吧的木门骤然洞开。“检查酒精许可令！”带头的警察队长高声宣布，“都别想跑，到门口那里去登记名字。”

一大批警察哗然闯进狭小的酒吧，挤进吧台随意翻看酒瓶、拎起座位里的男男女女拽着胳膊往外拉扯。不知道的人还当是法西斯闯进了城市，哪里看得出是对待自己的合法国民？

Marsha被几个白人警察推推搡搡地押出酒吧，身上精致缝纫的礼服被扯的破破烂烂。警察嫌恶地把她推出门，险些让她跌倒在地。Syliva及时扶住她，伸出手愤怒对那几个警察比了个中指。

场面登时一片混乱，尖叫声、叫骂声充斥着街道。两边公寓楼的居民对这样的景况习以为常，纷纷紧关上了窗户。

然而在这样的喧闹里，Judy Garland的歌声孜孜不倦地从电视里淌出来，在混乱中显得更为悠扬清澈。似乎是忍受不了这样的温柔恬静，电视的电源被一位警察顺手拔下，歌声于是戛然而止。

人群中却忽然因此爆发了更剧烈的骚动，声浪像是要将那些穿着全套制服的家伙淹没。怒火灼烧着Marsha的心灵，忽然不知哪里伸手递来一块墙砖，Marsha毫不犹豫地接过它，用尽全力将它掷出，准确地砸在门口把这腰带的警察队长胸口。然后她转头一看，递给她砖块的是方才友善地提醒她的那位青年。青年微笑一下，弯腰从地上捡起另一块砖，也重重砸在一位警察的身上。

若说第一块砖落下时带来的是无尽的寂静，那么第二块砖就狠狠砸碎了平静的海面，掀起一场剧烈的风暴。霎时间，从来忍让、躲闪、夹缝求生的女同性恋者、男同性恋者、双性恋者、跨性别者像是一团愤然炸裂的火球，狠狠朝着腐朽又固执的偏见砸去。

听到消息的时候，Steve正坐在草地上看Bucky吃他的香草味冰激凌。在他们身边不远处躺着的是一对少年，头抵着头看着夜空中繁星点点。少年们把收音机放在身边，听着播音员带着亲切的口音念新闻。

“紧急通知：在格林威治村石墙酒吧发生一起由LGBT人士发起的暴动，请附近的行人注意避让。紧急通知：……”

那两位少年听到这里默契地一道坐直了身子。

“你听见了吗？”

“是的，我听见了。”

“我们——”

“我们——”

“……你想去吗？”

“废话，当然。你该不会怕了吧？”

“当然不会！”

他们两个齐齐跳起来，其中一手拎起地上的收音机大喊：“嘿Frank，我家更近，我们去随便拿点什么有用的！”

“好！”

他们的声音在风里飘远了，而Steve和Bucky则负责面面相觑。Bucky刚准备说些什么，Steve的传呼器却忽然叮铃铃地响起。

“这里是Steve。晚上好，Peggy。我吗？我在格林威治村——和Bucky一起……是的，我听说了。”

Bucky盯着他瞧，Steve将传呼机放在两人中间，让Bucky能听见那边的声音。

“Steve Grant Rogers，不要去。这是命令。听着，一旦你今天站出来，你的美国队长生涯就完蛋了。”那个连营地后方被倏然轰炸都不会如大兵们一样惊慌逃窜的英雄女性，永远镇定的Peggy Carter，此刻却失去冷静般在电话的另一端说。

“——抱歉，Peggy。但是不，我不可能冷着眼看着一切发生。我做不到。”Steve抬头看了一眼Bucky，然后坚定地说。

“拜托，Steve，无论怎样，你总要考虑Bucky吧？他现在的情况你比我更清楚……”她的声音已经从严厉到了近乎恳求。

电话那头Peggy还在快速地说着什么，然而Steve手中的听筒早已掉到了一旁。Bucky正与他对视，然后缓缓地弯起一个微笑。他努力扯出曾经满不在乎的痞气样子，他说：“小Stevie，要Bucky哥哥陪你一起去吗？——我可以踢爆那群混蛋警察的屁股，哪怕我只剩一只手。”他耸了耸肩。

“我应该拒绝，你可能会受伤，可能会收到非议……但是，Bucky，”Steve垂下头，“我需要你，Buck。”

“我希望我打这场仗的时候你能够在我的身边。”

“你在担心什么？臭小子，我说过的，我会跟着你。”

“——谢谢你，Buck。”

Bucky不回答，静静地看着他。Steve没明白他的意思，也呆呆地回望Bucky。

“你这呆鹅，”Bucky瞪他一眼，又忍不住笑出声，伸出手贴紧Steve的后颈把他拉近自己，结结实实地偏头吻上去。Steve这才会意，伸手有力地揽过Bucky的腰，迅速夺回了主动权。

他们黏糊糊地结束一个缠绵的吻，然后气喘吁吁地额头对额头靠在一起。

“我的盾牌还寄存在车站，我们拿好就去——”Steve道。

“去并肩作战。”

他们不声不响地悄悄混进队伍里头，像是每一个从四面八方闻讯赶赴来的声援者一样，无声地让警察们感受到莫大的压力。抗议者密集地站在街道上，而警察们却被逼进了酒吧里。

他们的愤怒实在压抑了太久。每一个人在这漫长又痛苦的人生里所受到的冷眼、歧视、暴力……汇成一汪名为愤怒的海洋，在这一刻终于一道爆发了，化成一场剧烈的海啸。

可想而知的，一切失控了。警察们将枪口齐刷刷对准了自己的公民，而抗议者点燃火把准备砸进酒馆。

不知是谁起的头，或许是Marsha，又或许是名姓不为人知的某位勇敢者，所有抗议者开始气势汹汹地齐唱着属于他们自己的赞歌。

“We are the Stonewall girls， 我们是石墙女孩

We wear our hair in curl 我们把头发卷成卷

We wear no underwear 我们拒绝身穿内衣

We show our pubic hair 我们袒露自己的身体

We wear our dungaree 我们把工装裤

Above our nelly knees! 穿着在膝盖之上！”

他们一遍又一遍地歌唱着，危险的可燃气体已经缓慢地进入了酒吧内部，像一条阴险的蛇，而熊熊燃烧的火炬也亦蓄势待发，即使是匆匆敢来的反反战防暴警察也无法抵挡他们的暴怒。

就在危机一触即发的时候，Steve走到了人群的最前方，手提着盾牌站上了一处高起的平台。“等一等，我的战友们，”他高声喊。一时间，沸腾的声浪骤然止息，火炬被收回身后，即将出膛的子弹也刹住了车。

所有人都看着他，看着美国队长。

而Bucky看着Steve Rogers，他站在Steve的身后，看着Steve如同狮王般的威严，发自内心地感到深深自豪：Sarah，你看，你的儿子在我的保护下，长成了这样一位英雄呀。

“队长，你是站在法律与秩序的一端，还是站在那群暴民那一端？我想，美利坚将“队长”的称号给你，可并不是为了让你与法律为敌。”

Steve只是微笑一下，将盾牌轻飘飘地抛下，丢到那位警察队长手中。

“是的，美利坚将盾牌交给我并非是希望我与法律为敌。可是美利坚先辜负了他的民众，她曾说：人人生而平等，造物者赋予他们若干不可剥夺的权利，其中包括生命权、自由权和追求幸福的权利。可是她辜负了他的民众，辜负了多少代矜矜业业为美利坚奉献的民众。看着这一切，亲身经历着这一切，我只感到为“美国队长”的名号为耻。”

“所以，今天站在这里的并非美国队长，先生。今天站在这里的是同性恋者Steve Rogers和他的同性伴侣Bucky Barnes。”

他转过身，在无数喧闹与震惊中，牢牢地吻住了他的Bucky。Bucky愣了一下，然后热情地将独手环上Steve的宽肩。人群爆发出欢呼与更高亢的歌唱，在这注定载入青史的夜。


	4. Chapter 4

Do you hear the people sing?

你可曾听见人民的歌唱？

Say, do you hear the distant drums ？

你可曾听见那遥远的鼓点？

There is a flame that never dies,

这里有熊熊燃烧的不息的火焰，

Even the darkest nights will end,

即便是最黑暗的夜晚也会终结，

and the sun will rise.

而太阳终将升起。

——《Les Misérables 悲惨世界》音乐剧

Love Is Love.

走廊里的灯光毫不节俭地大开着，白茫茫一片亮得刺眼。当Mrs.Gliford终于从办公室推门而出的时候，偌大空旷的楼层已经空无一人。她抬起腕上的表低头看上一眼，赫然已经是夜晚十点。

她朝着走廊另一端走去，脚下踩着她12厘米的高跟鞋，每一步似乎都经由精确计算而牢牢钉在同一根直线上。丝绸的长裙一丝不苟地贴伏在她的肌肤上，双手前后的每一次摆动幅度都全然相等，胯部左右摇摆的距离更是分毫不差。

一个完美的女人，或者说——一个完美的机器人。没有纰漏，没有故障，没有情感，也没有灵魂。

她在走廊边的镜子处停下，从口袋里翻找出口红。“嗒”的一声开盖的动静在入夜寂静的长廊里分外明晰。她弯起完美无缺的微笑，从左侧的嘴角开始，捏着冰凉的金属管缓慢地向另一端碾过。

她盯着那面镜子，却从那平面上恍然看见背后注视着她的红白蓝的国旗，又仿佛是那个高大的人影愤怒地望着她。她的右手因为这一瞥而剧烈颤抖了一下，控制不住地向下擦开一道艳红。

她数十年如一日的平静的湖面在这个寂静的夜晚被毫无预兆地击碎，掀起了恐慌的惊浪。她手里的口红陡然坠落在地上，又手忙脚乱地去包里翻找纸巾。她不敢再与那面恐怖的镜子对视，仿佛里头藏了什么唬人的野兽将要吞噬她。她只是徒劳重重地摩擦着唇角涂抹出去的口红，直到那里被擦得发红。

上一次见到队长与中士的时候，她还远不是令人闻风丧胆的Mrs.Gliford。那时候她还是Little Shelly，风华正茂，正是军医队里受人瞩目的冉冉升起的新星。那时的她又是第一次陷入爱情的小姑娘，天真又无辜。

她还清楚地记得那时候Sergant Barnes坐在她对面的病床上，晃着两条长腿，大笑着揽过身边队长的脑袋压到胸前，肆意地揉着他一丝不苟的金发对他说：“Little Shelly，喜欢女孩子又不是你的错。不，当然不，你可以爱任何人。”

队长低着头露出宠溺的微笑，又很快直起身来，把手环在调皮捣蛋的中士腰上把他揽入怀中，在他脑袋上恶狠狠咬上一口。中士在他怀里吱哇乱叫，两个人笑闹得那样无忧无虑。

然后队长转向她笑着说：“是的，不要在意那些冷眼。爱就是爱。”

于是她战胜内心的自卑、怯懦与不安，走出门敲响了隔壁的病房，拉着心慕的小护士的衣角到走廊转角，低着头嗫喏着带着通红的脸剖白了心意。小护士从震惊到羞怯，然后她第一次体会到恋爱的甜蜜。

后来？就在Sergant Barnes坠入雪山的那个悲剧的清晨，她与小护士的“丑闻”被无意间撞破。在所有人不可置信的、惋惜的、遗憾的眼神中，小护士义无反顾地背叛了她。自此，一切荣誉都被剥夺，军事法庭，暗无天日的漫长的五年，她从山顶坠入无边地狱，只因为她喜欢的人是一个女孩。她最终选择把灵魂出卖给魔鬼，空空荡荡行走在人世——至今。

你问她后悔未？她已经不知道后悔二字何以书写。然而那是队长与中士。

她该庆幸他们一定早已认不出自己是Little Shelly，否则……他们该多么失望啊？

纽约城深夜的公交车空旷又沉默，她僵硬地坐在冰冷的椅凳上，不知为何却开始浑身发颤。有什么不对劲吗？不——只是明天应该多穿一些，她望着窗外的车流安慰自己。今晚已经足够反常，她必须重新钻回她的壳中、重回到七十年亦不会被打破的沉寂中，这样就没有人会知晓走廊里的地震。不会有人知道，她长长地做了一个深呼吸。

然后，就在刹那间，伴随着一个急刹车，公交车骤然停下了。她险些撞在前方的椅背上，又撑着那里站起身。

警察封锁了路段，禁止车辆通行。公交司机耸耸肩，然后钦下按钮打开两侧车门。遥远的沸腾的呐喊声立刻捎着暖风一块儿涌进来。

发生了什么？她问身边的路人。

石墙酒吧发生了暴动！嘿，你不知道，那帮同性恋可把警察给吓的不轻！中年男人点一根烟，乘着月色哈哈大笑。烟雾旋转着上升，像要窜到月亮上去。

Mrs.Gliford刚刚缝合的冰缝却像是被重锤狠狠砸开，让迷茫、惊慌和冲动一股脑塞进去。冲动，冲动，冲动，冲动像是一把热烈的火焰把寒冰尽数点燃了。她忽然跳下车飞奔起来，朝着远方越来越滔天的海啸跌跌撞撞飞奔而去。

“暴力并非是我们的愿望。我们只要求平等。”

没有人敢接过美国队长丢下的盾牌，只好任由它孤零零躺在对峙的中央，溅起脏污的泥水。Steve Rogers的声音不响。然而伴随着他的话音坠落，暴力与暴怒的火苗渐渐偃息了，嘹亮的呼声却又紧跟着一波又一波地掀起海啸。

身后的居民楼里有人紧锁了窗户，也有人推开了窗探头探脑。Bucky看见了下午心理中心瘦弱的、渴望成为“正常人”的男孩，他的父母紧锁着窗门，而他却从自己的房间推开一条窄缝，钻出一个小心翼翼的脑袋来，清澈又惊惧的眼眸注视着他们。

“我们想要有像异性恋情侣一样，可以在阳光下亲吻、拥抱彼此的平等。”

Steve Rogers继续说，不顾警察哆哆嗦嗦的枪口。而Bucky则在他的身后默默坚定地握住了他的手，干燥的温度让高大的男人更加熠熠地瞪着对方。Bucky又抬起头向窗边的小男孩扬起一个微笑——希望这个笑容不会吓到他，他在心里害羞地想。

“我们想要不因为所爱者与'社会常理'相悖而受到侮辱、鄙夷与暴力的平等。”

那个高瘦的男人从头到尾都站在队首用他深沉的眼睛注视着石墙酒吧。当他接过Steve的话音振臂高呼的时候，他的声音出乎意料地响亮。

“我们想要可以穿裙子、穿裤子、留长发、留短发；化妆、跳舞、喝酒、唱歌而不会被诟病、不会被责打、不会被逮捕的平等。”

Marsha的礼服在刚才的推搡里变得又脏又皱，可她依旧骄傲地仰起下巴，用力捏紧拳高举过头。

“我们想要可以与我们的爱人在教堂里立下誓言，缔结法律保护下的婚姻的平等。”

Steve意外地看见早晨的那两位少女，其中一个刚刚气喘吁吁地挤到队伍最前头，用属于少女的清亮嗓音高声说。

于是所有人都高声呐喊起来。这个从来沉默的、躲闪的、顺从的群体，第一次喊出一整个世纪的痛苦：喊出屈辱、喊出愤怒、喊出他们一代又一代人漫长的人生里所承受的无尽的欺压。他们发出近乎绝望的怒吼，用言语、用歌声、用泪水与愤怒生生剖开了遍体鳞伤血淋淋的悲戚。

这就是Mrs.Gliford赶到时所听见的。她从那些控诉里听见自己，听见自己已经出卖给魔鬼的灵魂，听见自己的一生；她还听见电流，听见上司的斥责，听见小护士残忍的指控，听见自己绝望的哭音，听见医生冷漠的讥讽……

她站在队伍的末尾，犹豫而胆怯。

而当密密麻麻聚集的抗议者们看见她，却下意识地向两侧散开——啊，臭名昭著的Mrs.Gliford，背叛者，她自嘲。然而她就像是被恶魔所引诱，一步一步地走到最前端。她所经过的地方，沉默渐渐扩散开来。所有人都注视着她：这个老女人要干什么？

她走得很慢，视线一个一个从那些同性恋者脸上掠过。他们里有许多都曾是她的“病人”。就在她终于走到队首看见Steve Rogers与Bucky Barnes的身影的刹那，她踏着细高跟的脚重重崴了下，鞋跟折断清脆的声音忽然格外响亮。

她却抬起脚，将两只高跟鞋拎在手中，赤裸着双脚踩在湿漉漉的水泥地上。然后她重重地将高跟鞋掷在石墙酒吧的砖墙上，砰的一声吓得警察们向四周散开。她轻笑一声，粗暴地扯下一丝不苟的发髻，然后一步、一步走到盾牌前、走过盾牌、走到警察面前。温柔的声音消失了，沙哑的、老妇人的声线取而代之；完美的机器人消失了，一个残破的灵魂取而代之。

“我们想要可以有一个自由自在的童年，不用禁受惴惴不安、不用禁受父母的崩溃失望、不用禁受同学无穷无尽的嘲弄打趣、不用禁受校园暴力的童年。”

“我们想要不用让电流窜过躯干、不用服用那些该死的药物、不用被关在精神病院被当成病人的生活。”

“我们想要不会因为性取向而否定你的学历，否定你的工作，否定你的成就，否定你的一切的社会。”

“我们想要不会因为你是一个同性恋者或者跨性别者，就必须与痛苦一道成长的人生；我们想要不必出卖灵魂来换得上天堂的门票的权利。”

她一下子仿佛瘦小了太多，却直让枪口顶着自己的胸口。她一字一句疲倦地说，然后她陷入沉默，就如所有人一样，长久的沉默。她只是注视着那些警察们，仿佛在等待一个最终判决，对于她一生的苦难与恶行。青年警察被她吓得双手发抖，丢下了枪举高双手往后躲。她瞪着他，然后就像是忽然被抽走了一切力量，缓缓地坐倒在冰凉的水泥地上。

Bucky与Steve复杂地对视一眼。他从身后轻轻脱下Steve的外衣，然后坚定地向Mrs.Gliford大步走去。警察的枪口警惕地瞄准他，他并没有放在心上。他只是蹲下身将外衣温柔地披在Mrs.Glifors的身上，用独手轻轻揽着她的肩膀低声说：“我们走吧……Little Shelly。”

女人因震惊瞪大了眼睛，眼泪从那曾经清澈的双眼里一刻不停地涌出来。她撑着Bucky的手慢慢站起来，最终又在他的怀里崩溃地大哭起来。就像点燃了导火线的末端，抗议者的队伍里也爆裂开悲痛的哭声。有的人拥抱着爱人，有的拥抱着陌生人，他们享有着共同的命运，又为这共同的命运一同哭泣。

哭泣声渐渐平息下去，所有人都感觉到了疲倦，Mrs.Gliford披着Steve的外衣在Bucky的怀抱里睡着了，沉默席卷了石墙酒吧门口的长巷，两边的居民楼里好奇的窗户合上了，小男孩趴在窗前沉沉睡去。

夜深了。

终于警察们接到命令，灰溜溜夹着尾巴撤退了。抗议者们面面相觑，然后就如涨潮后的洪水，陆陆续续散去了。第二天夜晚，他们还会在这里重聚，挥舞着旗帜与纸板，为自己的权利发出呼喊。一年以后，他们还将走上街头，那将会第一次“骄傲游行”。还有十年、二十年、七十年……

石墙酒吧是一道小小的火苗，只是一个开始的号角，而更剧烈的烈焰将会自此奋力窜起，从点燃美洲大陆开始，蔓延到世界每一个角落。

而Steve和Bucky呢？

他们会悄悄地参与每一次“骄傲游行”，在脸颊上绘上彩虹旗；他们将在白宫前举行婚礼；他们将在新罕布什尔州的教堂拥吻；他们将在波士顿民政局门前撑起过夜的帐篷，借助不要脸的超级士兵的长跑优势宣誓注册成为美利坚第一对“合法夫夫”； 他们也将在《断背山》的电影院里流泪；在废除“不问不说”政策的发布会的第一排欢呼；在同性婚姻正式全国合法化的那天挥舞着彩虹旗庆祝。

他们也将会继续抗争，永不停息地战斗。为了正义与公平，为了公民自由，也为了他们自己。

但是现在，这个夜晚，他们只是回到自己温暖的小宅中，接吻，拥抱，ML，然后听着彼此的呼吸等待下一个白昼的升起。

明天早上，他们会踩着日出的尾巴起床，挤在狭小的洗手间里给对方刮胡子；在清晨的阳台上吃早餐，聊着布鲁克林的草莓派的芬芳和伦敦的炸鱼薯条……

然后他们会手牵手去楼下的公园里溜达，和楼下看报的老爷爷问好，和树上的百灵鸟问好，和放风筝的小姑娘问好。

等到快要正午了，他们会盘腿坐在沙发上，听被Bucky摔坏一角的收音机如何播报石墙事件的壮烈景况。只再等上十分钟，Marsha就会敲响他们的门。但是且慢，且让他们听着主持人惊心动魄的播报，一边笑弯了眼睛，一边环着对方的脊背，然后用力地亲吻彼此。

“没有任何结合比婚姻来得更深刻，因为它体现了最崇高的爱情、忠诚、奉献、牺牲，以及家庭。透过婚姻关系的缔结，两个人变得比原来的自己还要更坚强。正如本案中的一些上诉者所展现的，婚姻体现的爱甚至可以超越生死。说他们不尊重婚姻的理念，实在是有所误解。他们的苦苦争取正说明了他们尊重，尊重到寻求法律途径以求实现的地步。他们希望不要在寂寞中度日，被排除于文明社会最古老的制度之外。他们争取的是法律上的平等权利。宪法现在就要给他们这项权利。”

——《奥贝格费尔诉霍奇斯案主要意见书》安东尼·肯尼迪

END.


End file.
